Let Me Love You
by alaskangirl
Summary: Bella tries to help Edward out of his shell but finds a mystery along the way. A story written for Forever Robsessed for FAGE 9 Thank you to my beta Kim Roland-Edwards and banner maker Bee Lynn!


**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Let Me Love You

 **Written for:** Forever Robsessed

 **Written By:** alaskangirl

 **Rating:** K

 **Summary/Prompt used:** Bella pulls a shy/reclusive Edward out of his shell.

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/**

It was near closing time when I went through the checklist my boss had us sign off every night. Living in the town of Forks, Washington was boring and interesting at the same time. I was born here and still lived here with my parents, Charlie and Renee. My dad was the chief of police and mom was a stay at home mom, but she was much more than that. She was my Confident, my ally against my father and one of the best humans I had come to know so far.

My parents met years ago. My father was from a blue collar family, but his family was known in all circles of social standing. My grandparents made sure he knew where he came from and where he could go if he worked hard enough. It was during a fundraiser for a fallen police officer that he met my mother.

Mom was the opposite of my father as she grew up having anything and everything she ever wanted, but she also knew what hard work meant. My grandparents didn't just hand over a new car like her friend's parents did or buy her the new purse that was all the rage. She got a job and anything extra, other than what her parents gave her like food, a clothing allowance-with the exception of the fancy gowns she had to wear to the social events they attended- or the roof over her head, she worked hard for.

She learned at a young age how to save money and she did. By the time she reached the age where most parents may hand over a car, she bought her mother's old car, paid for her own gas and insurance.

During that night something happened, a spark or bolt of electricity, who the hell knows what, but they soon were going to chaperoned parties and dances. It seemed that both sets of my grandparents came from wonderful families and their children knew what was expected of them.

They dated for years while both attended school. My father went to the police academy while my mother attended the same school my grandfather had attended, but instead of the big fancy finance degree he came out with, she came out with a liberal arts that meant diddly shit. Though that degree proved she had an eye for the arts. She was offered many museum jobs but she turned them all down. She went to school to appease her parent's, however she was determined to marry my dad and have a family.

It was that night after my father had graduated from the academy that he asked my grandfather for my mother's hand and the wedding planning commenced.

While my mother could have had the wedding of the century, they had what was called a small wedding to their social circles and decided to go camping instead of a lavish honeymoon. Many talked about how my mother was degrading herself down the social ladder, but little would all those snobs know just how much my mother would eventually do for this town and others.

Dad rose in the ranks and soon found him chief, with the salary to match and security to go with it. My parents told me that night after he was sworn in I was conceived. I shuddered at the thought of my parents having sex, but, no...ewwww.

I was born 9 months later to my beaming parents and the best two sets of grandparents I could ever wish for. I was spoiled with love and kindness all while being taught money doesn't bring you happiness.

So here I am today working in the local diner during the weekends and on my breaks. Just like my mom I got a job to earn what was not provided for me. I, unlike my mother, didn't need fancy dresses or clothes. I shopped at other town's thrift stores and remade clothes. My name got around and soon I found myself with another job of a clothes designer. I had re-designed prom dresses for the prom queen to a few bridesmaids' dresses for friends of my parents. All the extra money went to pay for gas and insurance for my old truck and the rest went into my savings account.

Now my grandparents,all four of them, have been gone a while now. I miss them all terribly, and will always cherish the memories I have of them. Everything was left to my parents: the cars, the homes, the money and all the glory. We didn't need a fancy house and my parents told me that even though they had memories at my mother's home it was just four walls. They sold everything that wasn't needed and put some into savings and the rest they started a charity providing scholarships for teens to attend colleges and summer camps. Both of my parents cherished their times they had while attending various camps so they wanted to pass that on.

There were many family heirlooms that they had saved for me to one day furnish a house which made me happy. I have the big chair my grandfather would read stories to me that was in their living room, but now in my room. It was my solitude to sit in that chair, read my favorite book and watch the world go by outside my window. I secretly made up soap operas with what was going on in the bird and squirrel kingdom.

As I started wiping down the empty seats and tables, I noticed that one of the regulars was not here tonight. Lauren, one of my co-workers, had told me when I started here that his name was Edward and he sat at the same table every night. He would order the cheapest thing he could afford and worked on homework until they chased him out of there.

Remember all those people that looked down on my mother and grandparents for letting her marry my father? Well, Lauren came from one of those families. All those debutantes that didn't have a care in the world on how much was spent on them, only that they got what they wanted, were now trying to make ends meet. Many of the families bought into some kind of plan to bring Forks into the 20th century with big fancy hotels and everything else that went with them. My grandparents passed on it and later learned that the man behind it took the money and ran.

Some of the families were smart like my mom's parents, but not all did. Soon all those fancy houses, cars and their lavish lifestyles were gone. Many moved back to their families on the East coast but they never learned the lesson life was telling them. The last my parents had heard, was three of the families had children in rehab for the millionth time and a few had sent their girls off to spas, aka eating disorder clinics, or to dry out centers.

I heard the jingle from the door and in walked Edward. He had his laptop and a few books. I heard Lauren start bitching that he came in so close to closing. The boss' rule was,if anyone came in while the doors were unlocked then we had to stay. I watched him walk over to the booth he always sat in and get settled.

I told Lauren to go home and she left before I had the chance to change my mind. In reality, it was for my sanity and the cook's sanity not to listen to her bitch about staying late.

"Can I get you something?" I stood there with my tablet and pen in hand looking at him.

He looked up at me, his eyes grew wide, and he started stammering. I felt so bad that I was just going to bring him a cup of coffee and leave him alone.

"Bella, I would love a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. It doesn't matter what type." He spoke low and slow as not to raise any attention to himself.

I just smiled at him and went to get what he ordered. I sat it down next to him and scared him. I felt so bad and I apologized but he started stammering again. I just left it. Something called me to him, but from what Lauren told me about him I was to stay away. Still, that invisible pull called me to him. He was special and not what everyone seemed to think he was.

I went through the checklist and it was almost 1 a.m. when he shut his laptop case and gathered his things. He quietly said thank you and left. My jaw nearly dropped to the ground when I saw he left me $25, while his ticket was under $10.

I gave some of my tips to the cook and cleaned up the table. The rule was whoever stayed late was walked out to their vehicle. While we lived in a quiet town, it seemed the big city problems were slowly creeping their way in. I would overhear my parents talk about it when they thought I wasn't around.

I was tired, surprised,but elated at the decent tip. I was getting so close to my goal. My parents had made a deal with me. If I graduated with honors they would pay for my summer trip before college classes started. I still had to save for spending money, but I was looking forward to backpacking around Europe.

For weeks Edward kept to his schedule when I was working. I also noticed he was in all my AP classes at school too. I never knew he was in my classes. He kept to himself for the most part and stayed quiet. I never saw him with any friends or family. On the evenings I worked, I offered him a ride home as he walked everywhere but he always declined. One particular night a bad storm had set in. My boss told me to lock up early and head home. He may be an ass at times, but he did care and want his employees safe.

As I slowly headed home I saw Edward walking along the side of the street. I knew the way the wind and rain were picking up it would not end up good. I pulled over to the side of the road and opened my door.

The look on his face when he saw my old truck made me angry for some reason. I could tell he was contemplating not accepting the ride I had offered, but one gust of wind he had his ass on the seat.

"I know you know where my family came from, but just because we have money doesn't mean we flaunt it. My mother was a debutante but my dad was from a blue collar family. Both sides had the same morals and were hard working people despite having or not having money. I may have friends that have money or come from well to do families, but my parents taught me that hard work gets you farther. So if you have an issue or think I'm a snob, then you can cut that shit out now. It's not who I am or who my family is."

My verbal lashing came spewing out to him and I saw the look on his face that I wasn't sure what to think of.

"Bella, of course I know who you are and where you come from, but as you implied I was judging you, it was the complete opposite. So, do me a favor and don't judge me. You have no idea what or who I am."

Those words cut me like a knife as he said them with such anger. I mentally bitch slapped myself for being exactly what I was taught not to be...a snobby bitch. The silence killed me,but I knew I had to apologize.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I assumed so many things from what I have heard and I should know better. Please accept my apology and can we start over?"

I held out my hand, "My name is Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you and you are?"

The pregnant pause that was waiting to be filled was deadly silence, then his mouth opened and closed again.

"Nice to meet you Bella Swan, Edward Cullen." I shook his hand and things seemed semi- ok between us.

"Bella, I have learned not to listen to what everyone says. No one fucking knows what exactly happened, yet they make my family out to be murderers when we are far from it. People have to make shit up to make themselves look better."

He fiddled with the door knob. I knew better than to listen to the likes of Lauren or the rest of the snobby bitches in this town. I tried to ask my parents about it one time and they told me to leave it alone that it was being taken care of.

"Edward, just because I listen to what is being said doesn't mean I know it to be true. I can never get straight answers from anyone including my parents. I know you are not a serial killer or a criminal, but there is something about you I just can't put my finger on."

"Bella, all I can say is from what I know, you are a good person and don't fall into the box that the rest of the snobs put themselves in. As for your parents, they are the best people ever. As for the rest, just leave it alone, please. It's better that way."

For some reason I had this feeling there was more to his words than he was letting on. I remember hearing past conversations between my parents about the Cullens. I never could find out what as they stopped talking as soon as they knew I was listening. What could have happened to them? I did know they were not from here but had connections here.

The silence was deafening but I knew if I had pushed he would go back into the isolated shell he had put himself in. The directions he gave me took me to a road farther out from town than I expected. He tried to tell me not to go down the driveway because it was bad from all disrepair. I didn't listen as I pulled up to the house I would never expect.

It was a beautiful Victorian with wrap around porches, turrets and vast windows. There was a faint light in one of the rooms but the rest was dark. I heard the door open and a whispered thank you as he got out. He left quickly and I could see someone meet him at the door when he approached it. I turned around and started my way back home.

I parked my truck behind my mother's car and saw that my dad's cruiser was parked next to it. Mom had been bitching at dad to let his crew start taking more shifts. My dad always thought the town would fall apart when he was not on duty. I remember them having arguments over it but it always ended the same with them agreeing to disagree. Whatever the subject was it reminded me that the topic was like the monster that I always thought was under my bed when I was little. Dangerous, but not known, but still existing.

I grabbed my book bag and walked up to our porch for my mother to meet me at the door,

"Isabella Marie, where the hell have you been? You got off work a while ago?"

I closed the door behind me and hung up my coat. I went to find a snack in the kitchen as my mother followed me demanding an answer. I could hear dad get up out of his chair which meant I was going to be double teamed.

"With the storm upon us I took a friend home. I should have called and I'm sorry for that, but it was a struggle just to get him to accept the ride as it was."

I grabbed an apple out of the bowl and poured myself a glass of milk.

"Bella, who did you take home? You know we don't want you taking strangers anywhere. It's not safe." Dad stood there looking at me with the look of worry and fear on his face.

"Dad, it was Edward Cullen. He came in like he always did. I just couldn't let him walk home in this."

I saw my parents exchange looks between each other. Once again their mind meld didn't include me, nor did they clue me in.

"Well, I can tell by the looks on your face you are not happy, so just get over it. I couldn't let him walk home, let alone all the way out where his family lives. It doesn't matter the way he acted towards me he doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm tired and smell like french fries. I thought you both knew me better than that."

"Bella, we do trust you, but..." Dad cleared his throat as mom tried to continue talking.

"No, neither of you do. If you did trust me you would stop with this silent discussion you keep having while keeping things from me. You expect me to trust you with everything I do and say, yet you can't give me the same."

I walked up to my room, grabbed my shower stuff and went to get rid of the funk I smelled like. As the hot water pelted on my body, the madder I got. Fuck them! I would do some sleuthing on my own. There was more to this protecting me than they were letting on.

I sat down and opened my laptop to see what I could find by myself. I googled everything I could think of before deciding to keep it simple. I put in the Cullen name and an article popped up from a newspaper in Seattle. The headline simply said, " **Cullen Rips Off Investors** ".

I tried many of the links provided but my internet started to fade in and out due to the bad weather. Tomorrow, instead of coming straight home I would head to the library in Port Angeles and try to get some answers. I had a good start even though I had more questions now than ever.

School was a boring since I had everything done and finished, no only my regular work, but the extra work my teachers gave me. During the movie in French class, I had made some decision to branch out in this world. I was heading to college in the fall and it was about time I started taking the initiative to do things on my own.

I had noticed Edward throughout the day and once again he tried to blend into the woodwork as much as he could. The jocks seemed to swarm him to do whatever they could to make his life miserable. I was going to do the right thing and stand up for him even though it might make my life miserable too.

James, the captain of the football team, had him cornered near a locker as other members looked on. Jasper and Emmett used to be his friends, yet they just stood there watching this go on. I saw blood on Edward's mouth.

I stomped over to them, pulled James off and pushed him away, "What the fuck is your issue? He didn't do a damn thing to any of you so leave him alone?"

James straightened his jacket, "Cullen has a girl fighting for him now?"

I turned around and punched him straight in the nose, "You listen to me now asshole, you leave him alone or you will be dealing with more than this girl fighting for him. Are we clear?"

A few of his buddies helped him up off the floor where he landed. The look in his eyes didn't scare me. I was taught a long time ago how to handle myself, let alone anyone bigger than me.

I turned to Jasper and Emmett, "You two used to be friends with him and now you let others beat the shit of him? Some friends you are."

They both looked at me with their mouths opening and closing but stayed silent. The principal came out and wanted to see us both. We both sat down in the seats before his desk as he started in about how disappointed he was of me and how fighting was wrong.

"Excuse me, Mr. Banner, but neither of us started this. I found James and his groupies cornering Edward. Edward, had a bloody mouth before I ever got there. So, if you are going to start lecturing me on fighting then start with James, but then again, we all know you look the other way when it comes to the golden boy."

Mr. Banner just sat there at his desk looking at me. I wasn't sure if we were going to be disciplined or not.

"I can certainly ask my father to stop by so we can discuss what kind of punishment you think is best for us."

"Miss Swan, I don't think that will be necessary. Mr. Cullen, I am sorry you were hurt." He let us go after that with no punishment for either. The golden boy and his cronies got away with it again. It just made me more determined to find out what exactly went down between these families.

The halls were empty as we walked through them and the parking lot was empty except for the teacher's vehicles and my truck.

"Edward, I can drop you off at home or you can come with me." I hopped into the driver's seat and started up my engine with a pop and a growl.

He stood there looking at me as I waited for him to decide. He opened the door and climbed in.

"I don't know what you are up to, but I'll go with you. Someone needs to be the voice of reason between us."

"Hey! I am responsible as they come, but when it comes to injustice, things need to be set right. You told me to leave it alone, in a way my parents told me to leave it alone, but things are not right. James and his assholes shouldn't get away with hurting other people but they are. There has to be some answers to all of this fuckery going on in this town."

As he sat there in silence I picked up my phone and called my parents to let them know I would be going to Port Angeles to use their library as it had more materials for my term paper. When I hung up Edward was staring at me.

"They lie, I lie, but in truth, I do need to use the library, they just don't know that my term paper was completed weeks ago. "

He sat there shaking his head at me with a slight smirk on his lips. It was the truth, but I learned a long time ago to use things to my advantage when it came to my parents. I could get away with more if I bent the truth instead of keeping them in the know. They never knew any better and I was still their perfect daughter in their eyes.

Edward fiddled with my old stereo til he found something worth listening too. At least the time went fast and I found a parking space in the library's parking lot.

"Edward, you can stay in the truck or you can join me, but I'm going to be here for a while. It's up to you."

I heard him breathe in and breathe out for a bit before getting out. I guess he was going with me. I locked up my trunk though I doubt anyone would want to steal anything. Don't get me wrong, I loved our library and it had been updated recently, but I needed access to information I knew they would not have.

I walked up to the front desk and asked for a private study room. They were happy to oblige and asked if I needed anything else. I asked if there was one where I could have privacy researching microfilm and other materials like that. They said that the one they had just opened up and I was more than welcome to it. The librarian also said there was no computer in there but I was more than welcome to use my own laptop as they had Wi-Fi. I thanked her and she asked me again if I needed anything else. I gave her a list of names and dates, I needed information on. She looked at the vast list and I quickly told her it was for several school papers. I left her to job.

I found our assigned room and shoved Edward in. I pulled out my laptop and typed in the Wi-Fi password I was given. I searched for the newspaper I had found last night, while I waited for the librarian to get back to me. He finally pulled himself out of his homework and came over to me.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella? I told you to leave it alone!"

I whipped my head around and glared at him.

"I am not leaving this alone! Whatever everyone thinks your family did is not right. Things are not adding up. Dates, times...they don't add up."

"What do you mean they don't add up? Everyone involved said my father was responsible for their family's fortunes being taken in some ponzi scheme. Everything right down to the security codes it all pointed to him!"

He pulled out a chair and leaned his head onto his arms, "One reason we are still here is my grandparents believed all of it. They told my parents that they wanted nothing to do with them as they tarnished the family. But the main reason we have what we have is we are living off my trust fund. My maternal grandparents are gone, so in turn my parents were given control. When the bills piled in from the lawyers they had to be paid. My parents feel bad enough, but to take my trust fund is killing them. Every turn, every date...time, I have looked up and followed the trail and it all takes me back to my dad."

Finally, the box he put himself in blew open and everything was out in the open. Thinking back to all the conversations I had heard through my parents, did they know this? Did they think badly about the Cullen's? I now doubted everything I had been taught, because I was always told to question if I thought something was off.

"Edward, let me help you. From what I am finding from other sources, things are not adding up. Please, let me do this. If I don't get anywhere I will drop it, but please, I know your father didn't do this."

"Bella, you know nothing of our family. All I know is your father has tried to help and has gotten nowhere. Please, don't tell anyone. I'm supposed not to know about this; I overheard my parents talking one night."

I got up out of my chair and kneeled down in front of him. I took his face out of his hands and held it in mine so we could look at each other.

"Edward, give me two weeks to gets things straightened out in this mess I am coming across. Just, please, whatever information you can give me or get me will help, too. Right now, I am keeping this between us, because I trust no one outside these walls. If my dad is still trying to help, we can tell him later, but right now it's just us."

I felt his hand grace my cheek before he pulled it back.

"Ok, Bella. I will tell you what I know and what I have copies of I'll give you, but, please, be careful. Whoever did this is still out there and I don't want you hurt."

I held his hands in mine "If things get to be too much, we will talk with my dad alright?"

With that one conversation a whole new level of trust opened between us. We had a few hours before the hour ride home so we sat down and started writing everything he could remember.

For days it went on like this. My parents didn't see a problem with it when I told them it was for a school paper or other projects. They believed that Edward and I were working on some project for science. I was grateful that our partners for this project were teacher picked and was happy that it was Edward. It gave us more cover to work on what was really important.

Midterms were upon us and the holiday break was about to start. I tried to come up with some ideas so I could still get out and spend time with Edward even though school was out for the Christmas and New Year break. I was the last one to finish the English test, but my teacher Mrs. Goff knew what a perfectionist I was. I went over it one more time and walked up to her desk to hand it in. She was a wonderful teacher and would help us in any way she could. She saw potential in me and at the start of the year handed me a list of college classes I could take online at no cost. Because of her, I had a few college credits under my belt.

"Bella, I hope you have a great Christmas break with your family. I was given some scholarship applications that would be perfect for you. I have talked about you to several of my friends that work at colleges around the states. You would be perfect in any of their programs."

She handed over the stuffed manila envelope and I wished her the same. I knew every year she went back East to spend time with her family. Her husband had passed a few years back and her children wanted her to move with them, but with her so close to retirement she stayed. I was going to miss her when I graduated.

I put the envelope in my backpack as I walked to my locker to grab my science and math book. Even though I had great grades, I still struggled in a few things, math being one of them. I felt someone step up next to me as I grabbed them and put them in my backpack. I slammed the door shut and saw James standing there smirking at me.

"Bella, just the girl I was looking for! I need a date for the winter ball and you're my choice. I'm wearing all black and I'll pick you up at 6 p.m. Be ready."

All I could think was seriously? There was no way I was going anywhere with this walking STD, let alone to a dance when I knew what happened afterwards.

"I'm sorry, James, but I won't be in town for the dance. My parents told me last night that we're going to visit some aunt or something like that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shift to get to."

I left him standing there red-faced and if smoke could have come out of his ears, it would have.

James was another person to look into, because his dates would suddenly change schools or were gone for a period of time before coming back. I always had my suspicions that he either raped them or they got pregnant and did away with it. He always got off and was the golden boy of this town. If he knew what my father thought of him, it would piss him off. James and his family were always trying to get into my parent's good graces and they never bought it. Dad tried for years for girls to come forward and press charges, but it never came to grace.

James thought he was so smart, but if he really listened to what I had said, he would know that I was off work until break was over. It gave the college kids that returned their jobs back and to earn a little money before they left again.

We were not going anywhere, let alone to see some aunt, so I had to make sure I made up some sob story about that lie. My plan was to spend the break at the library or somewhere else we wouldn't be found to finally figure out what information we had all meant.

Through the past weeks Edward would bring bank statements and police reports of who said what and who did what. He was right, it all pointed to his father, but whoever did the investigation was either stupid or was paid off.

Account numbers were leading to what we could tell offshore accounts. Boy, we had fun that day pretending to be lawyers or other officials trying to get information. If you had money and knew the right way to get information it was just given to you. I had to use a little of my stash but it was worth it if it got Edward's father off and others put in jail. I noticed more and more Edward staring at me or brushing against me when he could. It annoyed me at first, but then I found myself doing the same. What was this pull he had on me?

The one person that I worried about the most was my dad. Two names kept appearing in all the paperwork, Officer Jones and Officer Prage. My dad treated his men like family and would do anything for them. If this went the way I thought it might, those two were going down and my dad was going to be so hurt. It was a mess at first, but through a summer course in computers, I had learned about ISP numbers and other information that came very handy.

The same ISP numbers kept coming up along with the same phone numbers. None of this was put into any report, which I found interesting. These computer courses my father required his crew to take to keep up their investigation skills. This is why I knew someone was on the take at the police force and I had a feeling it was Jones and Prage.

Christmas break passes uneventful. I didn't get to see Edward all that much, but we both knew we were working hard on getting the information we needed to clear his dad. I never knew how much they had lost until this all happened. Both of his parents took jobs in other towns because no one would hire them if they had heard of the case.

The day before school started back up, we met again at the library. I had decided to get Edward a present. Not out of pity, but because of the fact I enjoyed him. I missed him when we were apart. I had never felt like this about anyone, even those guys that I had dated for a while. I decided to get him a new IPod full of music. Music was one thing we talked about over and over again while doing our research. He had a grand piano at home that he still played. I really wanted to hear him sometime, but all he would say was maybe.

I found myself fidgeting while waiting for him to join me in our regular room at the library. I wasn't sure he was going to show up, because he didn't ride with me like he usually did. I set the package on the table and decided to get to work.

The door flew open and in came a disheveled Edward. He looked like he had taken a few turns with someone or something.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but you are not going to believe what I found." He stood there covered in leaves, twigs and cobwebs. I thought I saw a spider crawling on him but it was a leaf moving in the breeze.

He held a manila envelope upside down, shaking to allow the papers to fall onto the desk. There in front of my eyes, was what we were looking for. I picked up the papers and looked through them one by one before starting all over again. It was all there; the times and dates that James' father had moved money from one account to another to cover tracks, codes for safety deposit boxes that held stocks and bonds that were stolen, phone numbers and who was involved. I was right Jones and Prage had been part of it.

"Edward, how did you get this? Or do I want to know what you had to go through to get this?"

"Back in the day when James' father and my father were business partners, before he put this all on my father, we were actually friends. James and his family do not depart from their vacation schedule nor do they change their codes for their security system. It was all there on his desk out in the open. Either Frank is really stupid or he really thought he would never get caught. I made copies of everything and left the originals there." He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down.

"Edward, they are going to know someone was there! You left your fingerprints or probably other evidence of you being there!"

I was in near hysterics by the time I got those words out. This could turn out to be so much worse if they found out he had been in their home. I tried to fight the tears, but I lost and they poured out. I was crying, which I never did in front of anyone, unless it was my parents. I felt his arms pick me up settling me on his lap.

"Bella, I'm fine...everything is fine. Please calm down. I don't like to see you upset. They have so much help going in and out of their house that they will never know it was me. I may have used their security codes to get into the house, but I also knew all the hidden places too. They may have updated their heating system, but they never got rid of the huge, old heating ducts. It was a tight squeeze, but I still fit. I had gloves on, too. If they do find something it will be blamed on the help. Please don't cry...please, my Bella."

Lifting up my face to look at him, I saw how worried he was. I put my hand on his cheek trying to calm myself down. We sat there looking at each other until I felt his lips on mine. It started out as a soft kiss, but then I moved to straddle him and deepened it. We both pulled away and he put his forehead on mine as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time. I hoped that if I asked you out you would say yes, but I didn't want you to become a leper like I had. I lost so much, including my friends, when it all came out."

"Edward, I would have said yes to you. I don't care what others think, but you kept to yourself. I thought it best to leave you alone. I never once believed any of the rumors. As much as I want to keep kissing you, I think it's time we take this to my dad."

We both cleaned up the space and walked to my truck. I wasn't sure how this would play out and I knew I would be in trouble, but this proved that Carlisle had nothing to do with it. The right people needed to pay.

We sat in silence with our hands entwined as I drove us to my house. Both of my parent's cars were there along with another one. I was sure no one was coming over, however I hadn't been home much either to find out.

I parked in my regular parking spot and pulled Edward in for another kiss, "We are in this together. My dad is going to be pissed and I am sure my mother will be too, but they will listen. There is nothing to be afraid of."

I got out and watched him grab the envelope. Right before we walked up the steps, he grabbed my hand. I opened the door and saw my parents sitting at the dinner table with a guy in a dark suit.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad...um…this is, Edward, and we both need to talk to you."

We both stood there listening to my mother worry over me. I think I heard her say if she is pregnant we will support her in her rambling. I started laughing at her and my dad lost it.

"Bella, so help me if you are pregnant we will support you, but there will be consequences." His face was beet red and his mustache started twitching.

The man next to him didn't know what to say, so he got up walking into the den. I pulled out a chair for both of us and we sat down.

"First of all, Dad, calm down, though I have to say, I am impressed with the shade of red you got going on there, Chief. Mom, you can breathe again. I'm not pregnant, though I don't think either of you will be happy with what we have been up to."

Edward and I laid everything out on the table. All the information we had found on our own and what Edward had obtained. They both sat there looking between us and the paper work speechless. My dad got up and left the table. I wasn't sure if he was going to get his gun or not.

He brought back the strange man and had us tell him what we had found. This man was Agent Stube and was a friend of my dad's from their days in the police academy. Dad became chief of a small town while this man went on to the FBI.

"I have to say, Charlie, you said your girl was smart, but this is nothing. Finally, we have what we have been looking for. I just hope it sticks."

 **EPILOGUE**

"Bella, we're going to be late. You know how both our parents are."

"Coming! I just had to look for my other shoe."

I gave myself a look over once again in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. This was going to be a big night for everyone as our news was going to be not only wanted, but had been for years.

I sat in the car as we drove to Canlis restaurant remembering back to that day we told my parents and that FBI agent what we had found.

That day turned out to be long, because we had to tell our story a few times to get everything in detail. Agent Stube brought in a few more agents, and with what we had found, got a judge to sign a warrant for everything Frank Barrett had in his possession. Through a lengthy court battle, not only did Frank go down, but so did James. We never knew he played a part for his father to take Carlisle down.

James' job was to terrorize Edward and to keep an eye on him. In the end, he was sent off to some military school and never heard from again.

Frank's wife blamed everyone, acept her son and husband. I still thought she knew what was going on, but I couldn't prove it. She lost enough as it was...the lifestyle she was accustomed to was gone, and the last my mom heard, her family had taken pity on her and moved her back east.

I was right with the two officers under my dad. They were charged with tampering with evidence and numerous other charges, that they would not see daylight for a long time.

As for Frank, with all the charges against him he was sentenced to thirty years, but was killed in the first year by someone he pissed off.

Carlisle's name was cleared and his family received everything back that was taken. His family tried to come back into their lives, but Esme threw a fit. She told them in no certain terms to go to hell. That was the last they were heard from.

Principal Banner was arrested later in that week and what a sight that was to see. He had been covering up what James' had been doing for years. Frank was also black mailing him for something he had done a few years prior, though we never found out what. The last my father had heard he was working some low paying job, as he was barred anywhere he put in an application for.

As for Edward and I, we never parted again. Through all of this we had found each other. It took a while for him to be out and about, which I never blamed him for. For years he had to hear the whispering and taunting whereever he went. I loved him and in time everyone else left him alone. We both graduated with honors and went on to attend Washington State. I think this shocked everyone, because we had both received offers from several prestigious schools across the country. In the end, he wanted to spend time with his parents. He lost so much when they had to take jobs that kept them away from their son.

My parents supported my decision, but my father once again turned that lovely shade of red when I told him we were moving in together. My mother quickly told him that we had proven we were adults and that it was time to start letting go. I saw tears in his eyes when I graduated, I saw tears in his eyes when Edward told him he was going to follow in his footsteps, I saw tears in his eyes when he put my hand in Edward's so we could say our vows and I saw tears in my dad's eyes when I told him that my book about Edward's family was going to be made into a movie. He was proud of us both and accepted Edward like his own son.

"Penny for your thoughts, love. What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Edward pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Just wondering how everyone is going to take this news. Maybe telling them at the restaurant was a bad idea?"

"You and I both know they're going to be ecstatic. They have been asking this of us for a long time now."

We had been married for a five years. We both wanted to be settled in our lives before adding anything else to it. I may have had a degree to teach, but I went on to be a crime writer. With my first book in a series made into a movie, the others were wanted for a television. I was all for it, but it would have to be that I moved where ever they were filming, because I was not letting anyone else make my words alive but me. For a few years it went well. Edward flew through the academy and was offered a position with the state, but unfortunately, all of it took a toll on us.

It took my dad getting shot during a random car stop that I realized our lives were out of control. Edward resigned from his position and when he found out they were in search of a new chief for Forks he jumped on it. The town accepted him just like they had my father. As for me, I still was in control, but did it from far away. I still had the last say in anything and only had to make a trip or two to California, but for the most part, it was done from my computer.

When we had decided to take a weekend trip to Seattle, our parents, which had become not only in-laws, but best friends, decided to celebrate their wedding anniversary together. Both my mothers had fond memories of Canlis as children, so that was the designated place for tonight.

Edward pulled me out of my thoughts as he opened my door and grabbed the gift bags I handed to him. He wrapped his arm around me as we waited to be seated. At least when Edward set this up he reserved one of the private dining rooms.

We both gave our parents hugs and sat down to enjoy the meal. Small talk was had and Esme showed us the diamond bracelet Carlisle had gotten for her. Dad showed off the new watch mom got him but was more excited about the new fishing pole she bought as an afterthought. My dad had found the love of fishing and Carlisle often joined him now.

Edward handed over our gift bags and we both waited impatiently for them to be opened. I once again saw tears in my dad's eyes when he saw the ultrasound picture and the onesie saying grandpa's fishing buddy on it.

All I ever wanted was to have Edward let me love him and he did. Our baby was proof of that.


End file.
